


Fault

by serleiaurea



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Ficlet, His Last Vow, Mind Palace, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-23
Updated: 2014-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-10 03:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2009775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serleiaurea/pseuds/serleiaurea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock retreats to his mind palace as the plane takes off in HLV, before he receives the call from Mycroft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fault

“This is your fault,” Sherlock said under his breath, retreating into his mind palace as the plane accelerated down the runway.

“You made me jump,” Sherlock said, holding his knees to his chest, with mind palace-Moriarty sitting across from him in the same position, only shaking considerably more than Sherlock.

“Without you, I would never have had to leave London….None of this would have happened,” Sherlock said, distantly noting that the plane had taken off,

“I wouldn’t be here!,” Sherlock said, his voice, though scratched with grief, contained all the anger he had held at bay until this moment, “We would still be..”

“Oh Sherlock,” Mind palace-Moriarty said knowingly, “Sherlock, Sherlock, Sherlock. We’ve dug ourselves quite a hole, haven’t we? There’s no escaping now, no master plan. Just you and me, Sherlock.”

A tear rolled down Sherlock’s face, but he didn’t have the presence to wipe it away. 

“At least they’re safe,” Sherlock said quietly, though that brought him less consolation than it should have.

“Have you really learned nothing all these years?” Mind-palace Moriarty said, a smile spreading across his face, “John Watson is never safe.”

Sherlock’s phone buzzed in his hand, ripping him out of the mind palace, reeling from the last words. John was safe now, wasn’t that the point?


End file.
